The omega named Stiles
by THG-District12
Summary: The Stilinski family was pack of the Hale pack. Stiles a born werewolf loved his pack, his parents and Derek Hale. All that was taken away from his when Derek started to date Kate argent, a hunter and caused the fire, He was left alone when his parents died in the fire and was abandoned by Derek and Laura. He was taken in by the McCall's and must help his best friend when bitten.
1. A past of a young pup

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf but it would be awesome to. **

**Summary: The Stilinski family was pack of the Hale pack. Stiles a born werewolf loved his pack, his parents and Derek Hale. All that was taken away from his when Derek started to date Kate argent, a hunter and caused the fire, He was left alone when his parents died in the fire and was abandoned by Derek and Laura. He was taken in by the McCall's and must help his best friend when bitten by an alpha. **

**Warning; language **

A young five-year-old boy ran in inhuman speed through the woods, its brown hair flew in different directions as he kept running.

Soon he was joined by other children. They laughed at each other and kept trying to out run each other. The brown haired boy was in the front but was soon joined by an older boy and girl who both had black hair.

"You can beat us you know" said the dark haired boy

"But I can try." Replied the five-year-old who was forcing himself to run faster

The two other kids kept up easily, the girl smirked and without forcing energy, she flashed away. She kept going farther away as she left the others. The dark haired boy soon followed her leaving the brown haired boy and the others in the dust.

The boy and the other kids soon made it to the Hale house in the woods. The parents were waiting and talking in the backyard. The brown haired boy saw the older girl and boy with their parents, both having grins on their faces. The other kids panted and slowly bragged themselves to their waiting parents. The five-year-old panted as he walked but was soon recovering his strength and energy.

"You tired, little pup?" asked a woman who had long brown hair that reached to her mid-back. She and the boy had the also had the same light brown eyes. The boy was almost a male version of the woman.

The nodded and ran into the women's open arms. She lifted him up and sat down on a chair next to her husband. The boy placed his head on his mother's shoulder and rested.

"I told you, you can't beat us, little pup: said the dark haired boy who walked up to the younger werewolf.

The boy scowled at the nickname when the other teased him. The nickname was given to him because he was the smallest of the pups in size. Every year he would grow but sometimes it wasn't noticeable. The boy didn't like the nickname because he wasn't the smallest. There were younger pup but it never went away. So he got used to it and came to like it… sometimes.

"Go away, Derek. I know one of these day I will be faster than you" said the younger pup.

"Fine, stiles, I'll be waiting" said Derek as he walked into the house.

Stiles made an 'hmm' sound and pouted. His mother rubbed his back and said, "I believe you, little pup, I'll be cheering for you when you do" the boy smiled at her and tucked his head on her shoulder again.

A few days later, it was stiles' first day a kindergarten. He held onto the jeans of his mother and he try to hide behind her. She looked at the school that had many other kids and parents. Some of them were crying their eyes out, other clung to parents and few screamed as their parents had to drag them to the front doors.

"I don't wanna go" muttered stiles

His mother looked down at him and smiles, "It ok sweetie. It's going to be fun. Why don't you try and make friends here" she said as she kneeled down to his level.

"I already have friends. Why can I be with them?" asked the boy.

"Because you have to go to school, I want you to be very smart and when you're very smart, and you can do anything and buy things too" her son's eyes widen and let out a 'wow'

"'wow' indeed." She stood up and grabbed his hand and walked with him. She went with him to his class and gave him with batman backpack.

"You're going to have fun, ok? You're going to make new friends and I'll be back before you know it" she smiles and kissed her son the cheek and left.

Stiles looked around in surroundings, some kids were crying and others were trying to hide from shyness. It was sometimes like these that being a werewolf aren't fun, the crying from the kids are louder than they should be but he has to suck it up.

The class begins by every child say there name to the entire class. Some shy away while others are brave enough to say them there's a girl named Lydia with strawberry golden hair. A boy named Jackson who holds his head up high like he owns the place. Others go up as well; some boys are named Isaac and Danny. A dark skinned boy says his name is Vernon but likes to be called Boyd and a girl named Erica who has blond hair.

A shy boy goes up and says his name is Scott. He keeps looking at the floor and sometimes darts his eyes to the rest but looks away. Jackson starts to make fun of him because 'he looking likes he's about to pee himself'. The class laughs and stiles get angry when scoot starts to get teary eyed.

Stiles stands up and walks up to Scott so he can block the shy one from the class and says, "be quiet, Jackson! You should be making fun of him because he doesn't wear a diaper like you do!"

Every kid made an overly dramatic gasp at what stiles said. They look at Jackson whose face is brighter than a tomato. Then they point at him and start to laugh. Jackson glares at stiles who's still up with Scott.

"Oh and my name is stiles. Well, it not my real name but stiles is a nickname but I like to be called stiles" he then grabs Scott from his wrist and pulls him back and sits down. Scott sits down next to him.

"So did you have fun?" asked stiles mother from the driver's seat.

"Yeah, I made a new friend today" the little boy said excitedly

"Really, and what are their names?"

"His name is Scott. He's really shy but I was able to make him talk" said stiles

Stiles and Scott talked to each other everyday. They started to get close and have play dates. They both sometimes slept over each other's house. Scott parents adored stiles and stiles parents were the same with Scott. Sometimes when Scott would be and stiles house, Derek would be there as well. Sometimes Derek would intimidate Scott and stiles would always come to the rescue.

"Derek do you really have to scare him so bad?" asked stiles right when Scott left after his mom picked him up

"I don't like him. He's weird." Said the twelve-year-old

"I don't care. He's still my friend" stiles crossed his arms.

"I'm your friend" said Derek

"I now you are but I need other friends than just in the pack, People might thing I'm anti-social." Said the younger boy

After that day stiles made sure that Scott and Derek were never in the same room again. He didn't want Derek to scare his friend way. In year's Stiles and Scott became each other's best friends. Stiles and Derek tried to be around each other but it was getting difficult since Derek was getting older.

"Stiles are you ready yet?" asked john Stilinski

"Yes! We have to hurry c'mon" stiles started to push his father out the house to get to Derek's birthday party. Today he turns fourteen.

When they got there the party was just starting. Inside stiles mother was already there waiting for them. The seven-year-old ran inside and placed his present for Derek on the table like the rest. He then ran outside were the pack members and some other people that he doesn't recognize are at. Then looked around and noticed that the pups of the pack are separated form Derek's friends.

"Stiles!" came a girl's voice. He turned towards it and saw Cora coming towards him

"Hey, Cora, Do you know where Derek is at?" Cora told him that he's in his room.

He then started running up the stairs and into the hallway. He ran to Derek's door that was closed, he opened it, ran inside but stopped when every head turned to him. In the room with Derek were some kids that are around Derek's age. There were two girl and two other boys, the girl had skirts on that showed their legs. The guys had clothes on the made them look cool but in stiles' eyes they looked ridicules.

"Hey Derek" stiles went up to Derek and gave him a hug but stiles had to go on his toes, "it's not fair that you keep getting taller"

Derek then introduced stiles to his friends from school. Stiles waved at them and gave them a smile and said his name to them. The only response he got was eye rolls and they ignored him the entire time he was there.

Throughout the party Derek and stiles barely talked. He was always with his friends and stiles were with the younger pack members.

After everyone left to their own homes, Stiles and Derek stayed outside to catch up. Stiles was outside waiting for Derek who went out for a run. Stiles got bored and decided to clime some trees and pretend he's a squirrel or something that lives in trees. Just them he heard voices in the hale house.

"I think it's cute" his mother said

"What is? That they are always together?" asked Talia –Derek mom-

"You know what I'm talking about. They are going to be much closer when they grow up." Stiles mother giggled

"Yes, yes, I know but they'll have to figure it out themselves" said Talia

When Derek was fifteen and stiles was eight, the younger werewolf was staring to get feeling for Derek. He would feel safer and would always want Derek's attention. So he took a chance to tell Derek that he likes him more than just friends.

Stiles was with Derek in his room, "um…Derek?" stiles' heart was beating faster due to being very nervous

"Stiles are you ok?" asked the older werewolf

"Umm...yeah, I have to tell you something" stiles was then twisting the hem of his shirt that you can hear it ripping.

"I like you" the words rapidly came out of stiles mouth that Derek was barely able to catch them.

"I know, that's why best friends" Derek gave him a 'are you ok' face

"No, I mean, I like _like _you, Derek" said stiles

"What do you mean?" Derek stood up and walk in front of stiles

"I like you more than just best friends" stiles stood up too and looked up to Derek

They both stared at each other. Stiles looked at Derek who had an expressionless face. The younger one can see the tension in the older werewolf's shoulders.

"You l like me?" asked Derek, stiles nodded, "I want you to do something stiles"

"What?" asked the brown haired boy

"I want you to forget what you just said to me. I don't want you to say them ever again. I also want to you stay away from me" stiles' eyes widen in shock at Derek's word.

"W-what? Why?" Stiles eyes started to get flooded with tears at Derek angry face he has on.

Derek doesn't answer stiles question. He just walks out the room with stiles following him to the backyard. Stiles demands why Derek wants him to stay away but doesn't get an answer. When they get outside stiles keeps following him until Derek lashes out.

"Derek, I am talking to you!" yelled stiles

Derek quickly turned to stiles and grabbed him by the throat. He threw him to a nearby tree, when stiles made contact he can hear a cracking sound. His body instantly started to heal its self. Stiles then got up with the support from the tree until he was pinned by his throat.

Derek expression didn't show anything. He just looked into stiles eyes that were not letting tears drop. Stiles whined when he felt Derek's claws digging into his throat and blood started to flow. Derek then let stiles go who fell and started to couch out blood. He lifted his head a bit to see Derek's back walking deeper into the woods.

Stiles and Derek were never the same again. He did go to the Hale house at full moons and other times but never spoke to Derek. He would always be with Derek's sister Cora and his younger siblings and the other pups. Both mothers and fathers obviously knew that something was wrong between them.

"He won't say anything. He'll just say nothing append" said John

"Derek won't say anything either. He just scowls." Said Talia

Derek then starts to be in the age where he will bring girls home. He would introduce them as his girlfriends to his family. Sometimes when stiles goes over to the Hale house, he would see a girl that he doesn't know, until he sees Derek and her kissing like nobody's business.

Stiles would get out of the room when ever that happened. Sometimes he would try and ignore them but they would always try and buy his approval like they do to the smaller kids. He never hated them but never liked them either, since they were with _his_ Derek. Until he brought home a new girl or should say woman.

Her name was Kate Argent. Right away stiles knew she came from a long line of hunters when he learned her name. She came as sweet to everyone. She would be polite to the grown-ups and sometimes play with the younger pups but stiles never trusted her.

Whenever stiles was left in a room with her, he would get scared fast. He can picture her taking a cross-bow out and killing him right there on the spot. She would smile at him but he can see that it was almost forced and almost insane type.

"So stiles are you and Derek related?" asked Kate

"No, my parents and his known each other since they were kids" replied stiles.

Stiles doesn't like Kate at all. He wants to get rid of her but he can't. He needs something that will force Derek to break-up with her so she won't harm anyone.

There was one time when stiles had to say something to everyone that Kate was not who she acts to be. Derek and Kate took stiles and Cora to get ice cream on a hot day after Kate suggested it. Cora and he both got ice cream with crushed Oreos. Kate hands Cora's ice cream to her but he was barely able to notice light purple dust falling and hiding onto the crushed Oreos.

When they got outside stiles pretended to trip and stick out his hand as if you hold on to something. He struck Cora's ice cream out of her hands and fell onto the ground. Just then stiles quickly recovered his footing and started to apologize to her and gave Cora his own ice cream.

Derek looked at stiles with anger but turned away when stiles gave his own glare. When Derek wasn't looking he then glared at Kate who looked back. Her lip curled in what seemed to be a snarl. They looked at each other like wolves to see who is the most dominate. They held each other's eye sight until Kate was forced to turn away when Derek called her.

That same night at the Hale manor, stiles was ranting about Kate and what she tried to do. Every pack member was there even Derek.

"I saw it. She poured some wolfsbane into the ice cream. I was able to knock it out of Cora's hand" stiles looked at everyone. His alpha –Derek's father- looked angry at the news.

"Stiles, shut up" the words were full of anger as they left Derek's mouth.

"I save your little sister from being poisoned from that _hunter_," stiles said the last word as if it tasted sour in his mouth, "she's using you Derek. Can't you see that?"

"She is not using me. I love her and I will not let you speak about her like that!" Derek's eyes flashed blue.

Stiles eyes flashed back and growled, "You don't know anything about love, Derek. You're just a kid!"

Derek's eyes flashed again and a louder and angrier growl came out of him. His claws came out of his right hand and before anyone can do anything Derek brought them across stiles left cheek.

Stiles head turned to the right from the power of the slash. Blood coated the white walls and floor. The young werewolf stumbled back and fell. John and his wife quickly went up to defend their pup. John's eyes flashed yellow while stiles mom's slashed blue.

Derek was blinded with anger, all he saw was red and he lunged towards the betas. He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder and then was slammed to the floor. A loud roar made him stop struggling. His father was over him who had phased.

Stiles held a hand to his injured cheek. He just stared into space. He just looked at one spot on the floor. His cheek took awhile to heal but he didn't notice it. He didn't notice his mom or Talia asking him if he ok. He doesn't notice that people are gathering around him. He just notices that Derek is in the room and not very far away.

He looks up and sees out of the corner of his sight that his mom is worried. He looks ahead where he can see Derek looking at him. Derek has a guilty and ager face on. He stands up and lets out a mighty war cry out and runs towards Derek. Stiles dodges the arms that are thrown, he pounces on Derek who falls backwards. Stiles' claws come out this time and starts slashing at Derek.

Strong arms quickly warp around him and lift him of Derek. Stiles reached for Derek to do more damage as he's being carried out of the room. When stiles notices that he's in his dad's arms he starts to cry. He cries on his dad shoulder until his eyes close.

Stiles wouldn't really talk for days. He goes to school and talks to his friends and Scott but sometimes hears the conversations instead of being in them. Talia and her husband sometimes come over to check on him but he never replies to their question.

It was one night that changed his life forever. That night his parents were going to the Hale's and they knew he didn't want to go so they called a babysitter for him. The girl that came over to look after him wasn't very good at her job. She was only on her phone and chewing gum like girls in movies.

It was night and he was in bed. His babysitter doesn't come up and check to see if he's in bed or not. He was about to close his eyes until he heard screams. The screams sounded terrified, he opened his window and stuck his head out. As he listened he realized its coming from the Hale house. His blood ran cold and his stomach filled with acid.

He climbs out of the window and jumps off and runs into the woods. He forces himself to run faster as the screams get closer. His eyes start to water as some of the screams stop or intensify. There the type of screams of fear and agony.

He finally breaks out the woods and he lets out his own scream when he sees the house is on fire. He runs towards the house, he can feel the heat as he got closer. On the front porch he to open the door, He looks inside and sees a man body. He gets him and somehow managed to get him out.

When he stopped dragging the man out he turned to run back inside. He stopped in his tracks as the screams inside stopped. Everyone was dead. Stiles dropped to his knees and started to cry again.

Fire fighter, ambulances, the sheriff –Scott's father- and his deputies came. Bodies in bags were brought out the house in black bags. The sheriff asked stiles question on what happened but stiles knew it pained him to see the boy looking very fragile. Scott dad offered to let him stay at his house until they figure out what to do. When stiles was sitting in the car he saw Derek trying to get in the burned house. When it failed he started to cry. Stiles just looked at the teen that was asking 'why' over and over again.

Stiles and Derek's eyes met. Stiles was tires and numb, he didn't want to comfort Derek or anything. Derek looked like one giant kicked puppy. His eyes almost pleaded for stiles to come and comfort him, to comfort each other but the younger one didn't. He sat in the car until the sheriff drove away.

A few days later, stiles found himself at some type of meeting. He never paid attention at what people are telling him. He just knows his parents are dead.

He was sitting on a chair staring off in space. He didn't look up, only when a woman's voice called his name. He looked in front of him and saw Laura. He jumped off the chair and hugged her as a few tears rolled down his cheeks. He felt someone else close to them, he looked behind Laura and saw Derek looking down, not meeting stiles gaze.

The meeting he was at was about the will's their parents left. Laura and Derek were left everything their parents had. Stiles had the same thing on his parents will. It also said that if anything happened to them, the Hale family would take care of him.

When stiles heard this he smiled at Laura but she didn't look at him. She looked ahead at the man reading and with her jaw clenched.

Weeks pass Laura helped with paperwork that involved stiles and with the funeral preparations. He clung to her when their parents were buried six-feet-under next to each other and with the rest of the fallen pack members.

There were a few times when Derek tried to talk to stiles but lost the nerve and courage when he saw the hate, anger and disgust in the eyes of the nine-year-old.

Both Hale siblings stay at a hotel while stiles stayed at the McCall's house. He was told that Laura was going to take care of him since it said in the will and she old enough.

When stiles packed some bags with clothes and pictures from his old house –all of the things were put in storage- and a few pictures he wanted to be picked up. He waits at the city hall waiting inside for Laura to come and get him to go to New York. Minutes quickly turn into hours as the day drags on. After waiting hours, Scott's dad comes to him saying that he's going to stay with.

When he was playing with Scott that evening he exhausted himself that when he hit the bed in the guest room he almost feel asleep immediately if it weren't for the voices down stairs. Mr. and Mrs. McCall were talking about Derek and Laura.

"So they just left without him?" asked Melissa

"The person at the front desk said they checked-out early this morning, before dawn" said Mr. McCall

"So what's going to happen to him now?" stiles can smell the worry from her, "will be put in foster care?"

"I think we should take him in." said Mr. McCall, "he's Scott best friend and he lost everything and everyone"

Stiles left his eyes water but never left them fall. He just rubbed them off as the feeling of betrayal coursed through his body. The boy just took deep breathes pulling himself into one piece again.

'_Why would they leave me?_' whispered stiles to the silent room, '_I thought I was part of your pack, you_ _were my alpha'_ the words were laced with anger

Little stiles looked out the window into the dark sky. Some clouds float and make their trails but stiles only focused on the full moon. He managed to anchor himself so he won't go out of control. The moon looked brighter and bigger than it seemed. He thought about the night his mom used to hold him in full moons to help him. Now she's gone.

"Mommy" whined stiles

The moon shined at the thought of his mom but it was soon filled with red of hated. The hatred he held for Derek. His eyes flashed amber as his anger grew but he pushed it deep inside him. He pushed all the sadness and other emotions in, bottling them up.

With that stiles felt his eye close. When his eye lips fell and sleep took over a single teardrop fell. It raced down his cheek and glistened from the moon's light and disappeared into the pillow under the little pup's head.

His dream that he had that night was an old memory. It is one of the first times he opened his eyes when he was born. In his dream he sees lights above him that cause him to close his eyes. When he opens his eyes again he sees green. When he focuses, he can see that they're green eyes that belong to a young boy with dark hair.

**Ok, this story will go along the storyline of teen wolf. I will try and keep it accurate but it'll be hard since I have to look up the episodes and stuff but I'll make it work. And I'm not sure at what age Cora was in when the Hale fire happened in the show, so I'm making her and stiles the same age; I think they're both at the same age in the show already. Also in this story Scott's dad is in his life and his parents never divorced. **


	2. The first full moon

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf**

A woman with long hair walked cautiously through the wood preserve in beacon hills. Her eyes helped her see in the darkness. She has been reaching for something that drawn her back to her old home. Something that she has to stop but doesn't know what it is.

She ran through the woods sniffing at the air, she stops when a familiar scent catches her attention. She follows it until she comes to an edge and out the woods. She doesn't realize she's outside a house. she stays standing outside for a few minutes, she can hear two heart beats inside. One is a teenage boy and the other is a woman's.

The alpha walks to the front of the door; she makes a fist and was about to knock on the door until her knuckles stopped an inch from the wood. Her hand won't go farther as she pushes at the visible barrier.

She chuckled, "you were always very clever, stiles" and turned away heading back to the woods.

As she jogged through the woods again she heads to her old house. The woman came to a stop as she sensed something near. She shifted to her beta form as she scanned her surroundings with her red eyes. Her eyes caught something flash by behind the trees. Anger and power was being emitted from it and the woman knew it was dangerous and had to be killed before it did anything to hurt someone.

Her clothes started to tear as she started to shift to her alpha form but whatever was out with her in the woods turned out to be faster. The woman's bones started to break and readjust themselves and two claw hands ripped through her torso.

The transformation stopped as the other werewolf started to dig deeper into her. She tried to pry the claws out of her but screamed and she felt the claws rip through her and out her back. The attacker growled in her face and eyes flashed blue in front of her.

The woman growled but was stopped as more muscles were ripped. She howled in pain as her attacker spilt her body in half and dropped her on the ground. She forced herself to look up at her attacker. The werewolf's eyes turned blue to alpha red.

The werewolf then started to shift into its new alpha form; the dying woman heard the cracks of breaking bones. Her eyes widen when she recognized the scent. She tried to form words but nothing came out of her. The werewolf then looked down at her and lowered itself until it was eye level to the one he ripped apart.

He growled and howled at her until the life slipped from her eyes.

A teen boy with brown hair and honey-brown eyes was outside walking and heading home. He was in at the front year when he caught a scent. He sniffed and recognized it, a low and menacing growl came from him.

He followed the scent into the wood's preserve. He ran to catch up to her and demand what she's doing back in beacon hills. He ran through the woods dodging trees. he can hear two people in the woods tonight jogging.

He then senses her nearby. He then sprints to meet her but the smell of blood catches is nose. He stops on the spot. He then slowly walks forward at were the blood leads and hopes that its not what he thinks it is. He walks to a heap on the ground; he uses his phone's light to illuminate it and quickly backs away in horror.

He looks at the top half of Laura hale, her eyes staring at him in fear. His hearing then catches on the two joggers that are out this night. He can see them getting closer to him and the corpse of Laura. His eyes flash amber, he tries to hide the body but jerks it back; finger prints.

If his finger prints are on the body he will be arrested. He takes a step forward to try and cover her with leaves but stops at a voice.

"Hey, did you see that?"

"See what?" came a second voice

"I thought I saw something or someone"

He quickly hides behind a tree as two set of feet get closer. he listens as they near the body and one of them yells. They run away and he can hear one of them on the phone reporting the body.

He quickly runs out of the woods and to the McCall household. He goes on the roof and looks out from where he came from. The anger that he felt for her turned into sadness. He walked around looking fro his window. He hears a heartbeat under him on the front porch and knows it Scott.

He shoves the feeling away and tries to act normal for now and plan on what to do with the body later. As he walked to look under, he slips and his feet get caught on something making him hand upside down.

Both teens screamed, stiles in fright of falling and Scott in surprise.

"Stiles, what the hell?!" yelled Scott

"Is that a bat? What were you on planning to do with that?" asked stiles and he unlatched himself from whatever was holding him.

"I thought you were a burglar or a predator," replied the other teen, he then smiled at the discovery he heard, "dude, you won't believe what I heard on dispatch. Some joggers found a body of a woman in the woods"

'_Dame, they work fast' _thought stiles

"I'm sure it's just a deer. Why would there be a dead body in the woods. I'm mean, why would a girl go into the woods in the first place?" stiles hope the rambling would distract Scott.

"Im sure it a human body, c'mon." Scott grabbed stiles by his wrist and dragged him to the blue jeep that was bought for both of them to use.

Scott then drove both to the woods. Stiles was nervous about the whole thing, what killed Laura and if the thing is still out there. He would have to protect Scott if the boy decides to do something stupid.

"I don't think this is a good idea. Your dad is out there and we can get in trouble" said stiles trying to convince Scott to head back

"just c'mon, stiles, you even said I bitch about nothing happening in his town" said Scott and he entered the woods.

"Stupid fucking idiot" muttered stiles under his breath, "you better have your inhaler on you, I'm not going to have you die on me and me having to explain what happened" said stiles

Scott and stiles walked through the woods as Scott took the lead. Stiles following but trying push Scott away from the corpse since he's going in the right direction. Stiles saw something move as the corner of his eye but when he turned his head to it, it was gone. A smell entered his nose and smelled familiar but couldn't place it.

When he looked to Scott, the other teen was gone from his sight. Stiles tried to catch his scent but something was blocking it or covering it. He looked at the dirt, leaves and mud and started to look for foot.

Stiles then left the ground starting to vibrate under him, he then sensed something coming and quickly moved behind a tree. Deer started to run passed him, he can smell the fear rolling of them as they run faster trying to get away from something.

When the deer's' run through, stiles then speeds of to get Scott out of here. He sees a figure walking and recognizes it as Scott.

"Scott, we need to go now" he points at the lights from the sheriff and his deputies.

"No, we have to find the body" said the tan teen

The teen then started to run and stiles following but the lights where getting closer. Stiles can hear the dogs barking. They then hide behind a tree.

"you own me big time" said stiles through gritted teeth

Stiles dashed forward and distract the deputies but a hand came out of the dark and got his shoulder. His stomach filled with acid as he came face to face with Scott's dad.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing here?" asked sheriff McCall

Stiles tried to come up with an excuse, "um… I was walking in the woods."

"at night when a dead body was reported?"

"Maybe it wasn't a dead body? Maybe the joggers were just overreacting? Maybe it was just a deer?"

"And how do you know that it was a pair of joggers that reported the body?" said the sheriff

"I heard rumors" replied stiles like it was the obvious thing

The sheriff shook his head and started to call for Scott. Stiles hoped that Scott was smart enough not to come out.

"I'm going to make sure that you get home and stay there. When I get home we are going to have a talk about you two staying out of trouble"

Stiles was then taken home by a deputy. He was in the back on the car. Melissa was called that stiles was out in the woods, she was waiting for stiles in the front and another deputy brought the jeep back. Melissa scolded the teen when he came back but stiles was distracted by something else, A howl in the distance.

"I better check on Scott and make sure he's in too" when Melissa headed upstairs stiles went into action and blocked her way

"I don't think that's a good idea" said the teen

"And why not" asked stiles with a questioning face

"Because he said he wanted to sleep and rest up for tomorrow. You know because he wants to be lacrosse this year" he said like it is the obvious thing

"Yeah, your right but I need to do some parenting and that means check on my baby to see if he's in bed. If not, then I'll make sure he never disobeys again" said Melissa

She passed stiles and quickly made it to her son's door. She opened is and stepped inside. The moon light came from the window and shined on Scott's bed which was being occupied by the Scott.

Stiles released a breath of relief and made a happy dance and stopped when Melissa faced him. She bent down and kissed the top of his moppy hair. Then stiles in his moment of happiness skipped to Scott's bed and also planted a kiss on his head and went out into the hallway but he didn't miss the scent of blood and rubbing alcohol.

The next morning both teens go ready for school. It was their first day and Scott was excited and frightened about last night. Stiles was relaxed on the outside but inside he was dying. He needed to know what happened to Scott.

"You got bit? By what?" asked stiles when they were outside of their school

"I don't know" he then lifted his shirt and Hoddie he had on. Stiles almost chocked when the bite was on his side. Blood was sinking through the band aid on some parts, "I think it was a wolf" said Scott, "I also heard a howl"

'_He heard it too? An alpha'_ thought stiles

"A wolf? Scott, wolves haven't live in California for years now" said stiles, he then started to talk about wolves that dies 60 years ago.

Classes for stiles have been uneventful. The teachers only talked about the syllables and the rules. A new girl came in and quickly got Scott's attention. She was pretty with brown hair, pale skin and dimples.

At lunch Scott had to drag Scott to the table that Jackson and Lydia sat at. Scott always left uncomfortable because he wasn't the one that was invited to sit at the table, stiles was. The young werewolf became popular without doing anything. He was only found attractive by the girls and some boys in school.

"So does anyone who the girl was in the woods?" asked Danny as he sat down

"They haven't identified the corpse just yet" answered Scott

The new girl, Allison then answered Lydia's interrogation questions from when she lived in San Francisco. Scott only looked at her with dreamy eyes and Allison would sometimes catch him staring and smile.

"I have to make first line. I'm just tired of being a wench warmer" complained Scott as he walked to the lacrosse field

"God, Scott, shut up. I know you want to be in first line but complaining about it won't do anything" stiles rubbed his face in irritation

"Its juts…I want things to be different"

"Look, just do you best alright. We're going to be here supporting you" stiles pointed at the belchers where Lydia and Allison were sitting.

"Why don't you want to be in the team? I'll be fun the two of us" said Scott

"I wasn't brainwashed like you guys thinking that lacrosse is the best sport. I just don't want to play it" said stiles and he walked towards the bleachers and sat down next to the new girl.

Scott was told to take the goal, the first ball hit him in the face and everyone groaned. Scott kept stealing glances at Allison and the girl asked Lydia who he is. Lydia replied that she doesn't know even though he sat with her at lunch.

When Scott took his position again, that is when something interesting happened. The second player came and threw the ball and Scott caught it easily. Everyone was shocked silent but stiles cheered. The next person stepped forward and threw the ball and Scott caught it again.

Stiles cheered for his best friends. The people on the bleacher as well but then Jackson moved to the front of the line.

"Uh ho" muttered stiles

Jackson then sprinted and did a move to try and throw Scott. He jumped in the air and the ball curved in the air. Scott as the others easily caught the ball. Everyone cheered for the goalie.

After practice stiles waited as Scott changes in the locker rooms. While waiting, stiles was talking to Lydia and Allison.

"He was really go." said Allison

"I wonder why he didn't make first line last year" asked Lydia and looked at stiles for an answer

"He was practicing all summer. He really wanted to make the team this year. I mean like really, really, really badly." Said stiles

"Oh, here they come" said Allison, all three looked over at the locker room and see the players come out. Scott was ahead and Jackson was at the back sulking. When Scott reached them he was already having the dreamy eyes on Allison.

"Let's go." Was all Jackson said as he passed by, Lydia followed and so did Allison

"Do you think she's into me?" asked Scott

"Lydia? No way she only has eyes for the jock" teased stiles

Scott punched stiles' shoulder and said, "I mean Allison"

"Maybe, she does smile at you a lot" said stiles

"Do you think that if I ask her out she would say yes? Like to the party" said Scott

"Party? What party?"

"I heard Lydia and Jackson talking about it."

"I don't know maybe" both teens then got into the jeep to head home

"Wait! I forgot something. I dropped my inhaler at the woods last night" said Scott

"I told you that was a bad idea," stiles shook his head and headed to the woods

When they got to the preserve, stiles and Scott walked through the woods trying to retrace their steps. Scott then started to tell his best friend about the weird things that have been happening to him.

"You can smell things?" asked stiles

"Yeah, like I can hear things from across the hallway or someone on the phone. Also at the lacrosse try outs the ball seemed to go in slow motion. Like if I had all the time in the world" said Scott and bit freaked out,

"Hmm" muttered stiles, all the of what Scott was saying are the powers of a werewolf

"What if it's an infection or something? Like ill be filled with adrenaline and then die" Scott's heart beat started to speed up at the thought of it

"No I don't think so. I know what wrong with you" said stiles

"Really? What is it?"

"Its called lycanthropy," said stiles, then he came a howl noise and chuckled when Scott punched him on the arm.

"Ok, I think this is the place I dropped it" Scott then started to search the ground, moving leaves to look for his inhaler.

Stiles looked around bored until a slight breeze passed and a scent reached him. He turned to see Derek Hale looking at them, stiles growled at the sight of him. Then he remembered about Scott and hit his arm. Scott stood up when his eyes fell on Derek.

"What are you doing here?" Derek's voice surprised stiles at how deep it got

"Umm…we were looking for something I dropped." Said Scott nervously

"I don't care alright. This is private property" said Derek

"If you don't care then why are you asking us what are we doing here?" stiles couldn't help the low growl escaping him. Scott muttered a 'what the hell are you doing' under his breath.

Derek looked at him with a stony face. Derek then reached into his pocket in his leather jacket and tossed Scott's inhaler and left.

"C'mon Scott. We have to leave" said stiles, he walked ahead of the other teen. He didn't want Scott seeing the pain in his eyes and he hated how his chest clenched.

When they got home stiles basically ran to his room. He jumped on his bed faced down and closed his eyes. The only time he left was to eat and Melissa to lecture him about going in the woods when he killer is at the loose.

Scott left for work at the veterinarians. Stiles then sneaked out through his window when Melissa believed he was asleep. He jumped of the second floor onto the lawn.

Stiles ran into the woods heading to an old place. It took him ten minutes to reach the Hale house. he passed a car that was parked outside the house and knew Derek was home. When he reached the porch that was when it started to rain.

"Derek, I'm home" he said when he entered the burned house. Rain dripped from the roof on some parts.

"What are you doing here?" came a voice

"God, you sound like a broken record" said stiles and he jumped on a table and sat on it

"I'll ask again, what are you doing here?" Derek's eyes flashed electric blue. Stiles eyes flashed back.

"I should ask you the same thing. Two Hales back in beacon hills. That's a shocker" stiles put his hand on his chest pretending to be shocked.

Derek growled, "Get out" stiles didn't moved and Derek then stepped forward until they were face-to-face.

"is that any way to treat an old friend," mocked stiles, "epically what you did?" a seriousness the came over stiles, "you don't have that right Derek"

"Stiles get out now!"

"You know I'm right," stiles laughed and Derek winced at it, "now tell me, why are you here?"

"I'm looking for Laura" answered Derek who crossed his arms across his chest

"Well, she's dead," stiles didn't look up at Derek, "but I'm sure you now that and I'm sure that it was a werewolf"

Derek didn't say anything he just looked down with a scowl, he looked back to stiles, face unchanged.

"I'll be on my way," stiles walked to the door and out his hand on the knob, "and I'm also guessing your going after whatever killed Laura" stiles didn't turn to Derek, he knew the older werewolf was his mind set, "I guess we'll be in touch" he opened the door and walked outside. Stiles can smell the sadness that rolled of Derek but then his disappeared as fast as is appeared.

"Dude, wake up!" yelled Scott into stiles ear, stiles jumped and his reflexes kicked in and he punched Scott on his jaw.

"Oh, shit!" stiles looked franticly around the room just to see Scott rubbing his jaw, "what?"

"I was going to tell you that I asked Allison to the party," Scott winced at the pain, "she said yes"

"Scott I don't think that's a good idea."

"Tells talk about this later. I have to get ready for practice"

"You guys are seriously brainwashed" muttered stiles into his pillow.

The siècle was interrupted by the ringing from Mr. McCall's phone

"_Hello...what? a wolf?...are you sure?...fine ill check it out" _

'_A wolf? God another fucking werewolf'_ thought stiles, now he was sure Scott was bitten.

Stiles was interrupted by the beeping of the jeep. When they got to the school, Scott didn't wait for stiles. He jumped out of the jeep and ran to change but stiles had to tell him his discoveries.

"Scott! Scott I need to tell you something. I heard you dad talking on the phone. They found hairs on the-"

"Stiles not now ok."

"But…but," stiles groaned with irritation

When practice started Scott was tackled by Jackson. The next game Scott and Jackson went head to head. The whilst and Scott got the ball, he headed to the goal and dodged anyone that went to stop him. He scored and people cheered. The coach called him over and started to ask what the hell all of that was about. Everyone on the bleachers was quiet and when the coach said he made first line, everyone cheered with excitement.

After practice, Scott goes to work again. stiles stays home. Scott is a werewolf and stiles has to tell him and keep him safe. He goes onto his laptop and starts to research and print things. He prints out articles and werewolves, myths, stories and other things. When Scott walks through the door, stiles sprints to him.

"Scott I know you're not going to believe this but…you're a werewolf" said stiles

"What, no I'm not"

"Yes you are. You told me that you can do things no one cant" stiles then got a paper off of his bed and showed it to Scott, "look it says here that people that get bit will get super hearing and better reflexes and you bloodlust will be at its highest point in the full moon"

"Bloodlust?" asked Scott not believing what stiles is saying

"Yeah, when you need to kill is going haywire"

"Stiles," Scott pinched the bridge of his nose, "ok, at first this was funny but now it's just getting stupid" said Scott

"No it not, you have to cancel you date with Allison," stiles went through Scott's bag and got his phone.

Scott then yelled and pulled stiles and slammed him to the wall. Stiles was caught off guard and saw the punch coming towards him. The fist collided with the wall next to stiles head and then knocked down stiles chair.

"I'm sorry" said Scott, he moved to get his backpack, "I have to go and…stuff to do" and walked out the door leaving stiles alone.

Stiles banged his head to the wall behind him, "I'll fucking kill him if he doesn't kill me first"

The young werewolf then got ready for the party. He had to keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. He walked to the party making a few short cuts through the woods and people's back yards.

By the time me made it, it was already dark and the house was full with teens. Stiles walked in and was immediately surrounded by people that were considered 'popular'. He can sense Derek nearby; he went outside and saw Derek staring at Scott and Allison dancing.

"God you turned into such a creep" said stiles as he slipped next to Derek.

"What are you doing here?"

"Really Derek, again? If you're wondering, I'm here to pick up a nice girl and get her pregnant," said stiles, he sensed the anger and Derek's body tenses, that made him laugh, "You believe me? I'm here to look after him, idiot"

Derek looked at Scott dance while stiles went on to enjoy himself but kept Scott in his sight. When the moon was full, stiles felt the power of it. he closed his eyes for a second feeling his fangs grow out but he took back control. He never had anyone to help him find an anchor when he was younger and he's till has trouble.

Stiles then looked at Scott who let a growl out. He can see Scott's fingers clench at Allison's back. He was about to intervene but Scott broke their dance up and started to walk away. Stiles tried to follow him but was blocked by drunken dancing teens.

When he made it outside the only saw Scott drive away with Allison staring after him. He took a step forward but stopped when Derek came into view. Derek introduced himself as a friend of Scott and then drove her home.

'One less problem for me' thought stiles

When Derek and Allison left together, stiles walked back to the route he took to get there. As he walked through the dark woods he felt something with him. He looked around and met red eyes staring at him. The omega and see the shape of the alpha. With a howl the alpha turned and disappeared into the darkness.

**God that took forever, all it took was 5 hand cramps but it was worth it, right guys? For this story I won't be updating every week. I'll try and update when I can and since I'm almost going back to school. But enjoy, it took days. And next chapter, I'll add more stiles and Derek scenes, where stiles will take his anger out on Derek :D**


	3. Stiles' hatred

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf**

He heard the yelling before the house was in his sight. Melissa and her husband were yelling again. they were saying something about a job opportunity that was offered to Scott's dad.

"What about Scott? Huh?"

"He has you and Scott. He'll get over it and you know it."

Both adults have been arguing for years now. It started a year after they took him in. almost every night they would be in the kitchen since it was farther away from the rooms but he can still hear them perfectly. He knew that they're secretly divorced for years now, they didn't love each other and the sheriff only stayed is because of Scott. Now that he's old enough and has a job at the vet he doesn't want to stay.

"You're his father. How do you think he's respond to this?" said Melissa in a harsh whisper.

Her ex-husband didn't answer.

'_They must be talking about the new job'_ thought stiles

They sheriff applied for the FBI, It was last year that he did the whole to enter and he recently received that he was able to. If he left tonight, stiles won't feel a thing since the man was barley home. He was always at work and busy working on cases at home. He wasn't much of a father figure and barley did anything with the young werewolf. It also meant one less person to protect.

He walked to the house cautiously. Making sure that the alpha was no were near the house as he walked up to the lawn. He broke the line of mountain ash with the mat that said 'welcome'. When he opened the door, both adults in the kitchen stopped arguing, He heard quick steps and a chair moving. When he made it to the kitchen he saw that they were both at the table acting as if the conversation that were having didn't happen.

"How was the party?" asked Melissa

"It was good and boring. A lot of girls were just throwing themselves at me, you know, the same" replied stiles

"Where's Scott?" the sheriff's rough voice sent him through a mini-panic attack

"He had to take his date home after they left to get something to eat." Replied the teen

"And why would he go out to eat? Wasn't there food at the party?" Scott's father arched an eyebrow. Another thing that changed was that Scott's father always wanted to know what was Scott doing and where was he and if Scott did something, he would find something that he did wrong.

The door opening and closing got their attention. Scott was home but heading upstairs with quick steps. Stiles can imagine that Scott must be skipping steps by the sound of his feet. What really got his attention if the faint growling coming from the teen.

"Scott? Scott!" called the sheriff

"Well I need to get going. I have a night shift" said Melissa, she got her things together and went out the door. Stiles needed to get out of the kitchen because he couldn't stand being in the same room with Melissa's ex-husband for too long.

"I have to go as well. That investigation about that girl isn't going to solve itself." Said the man, then he too walked out the door. Stiles had to stop himself from ripping out the man's throat when he talked about Laura like he didn't care about finding the killer.

Stiles sprinted towards the stairs and up to find Scott. He can hear the shower going on so he headed to the bathroom. He looked inside and saw Scott sitting and looking at his fingertips. Claws sprouted from them and can clearly hear Scott's heartbeat accelerate.

"Scott, you have to calm down" said stiles as he kneeled down next to the tub that contained the other teen.

"w-what's happening?" whispered Scott

"It's just the full moon. You have to focus on something to calm yourself down" answered stiles

Stiles held onto Scott's wrists as the other teen closed his eyes and started to breath normally. What caught him off guard was the arousal emanating from Scott.

"Allison," whispered Scott, "Allison" Scott's eyes opened realized he left her at the party.

"Allison?" questioned stiles

"What happened to her? Did Derek get near her?"

"Derek? How do you know that Derek was there?" asked stiles

"He was staring at us at the party. Like if he was waiting for something" answered Scott

Stiles can tell that Scott didn't like Derek and he doesn't blame him, "umm…Scott…Derek was the one that gave Allison a ride home after you left"

Scott looked up at stiles. Anger radiated from the teen who then stood up –and stiles had to look away- then shoved stiles aside.

Stiles followed Scott into his room who finally put some clothes on. He approached scoot but stopped when yellow eyes met his. He stood still as Scott jumped out of his window with a growl.

"I'm not going after him. He's Derek's problem for now' thought stiles

"What so special about Allison argent?" asked stiles to thin air but the girls name triggered something in his mind "argent!"

Stiles started to run down stairs. He got the keys to the jeep. When he got in he started up the car and drove to the argent household.

He hoped that Derek wasn't the revenge type. That he wasn't stupid to attack a hunter's daughter even if it's the daughter of argent.

Stiles then started to run downstairs. He got the keys to the jeep. As he got in he quickly turned it on and drove to the argent household.

When stiles got to Allison's house he parked the jeep and basically flew to the front door. He knocked on the door franticly. When the door opened he was met with a woman with red hair. He shivered at her glare that never left her cold blue eyes.

"Um…hi, I'm a friend of Allison, well, not really a friend. But I do you knew her, I'm a friend of-"

The women then turned away from him, "Allison" she called, "it's for you"

The said girl then appeared from upstairs, stiles relaxed as she looked unharmed.

"Oh thank god" muttered stiles

The woman then left as Allison was coming down the stairs. She had a confused look as she stepped in front of the werewolf.

"Hi, um... Do I know you? I just remember you from school" said the brunette with a apologetic smile

Oh, no no, you don't know me but you know my friend Scott. He told me to come over and see if you made it home safely" answered stiles

At the mention of Scott's name, Allison became serious. He can tell that she's angry with Scott.

"Yeah, he left me at the party. Can you tell him when you see him that he better have a good explanation" said Allison

Stiles laughed in relief, "yeah, I'll tell him" answered stiles.

Right when Allison was about to close the door a voice stopped her, asking who was she talking to. Then a woman came and stood beside Allison. He had to stop himself from growling out loud. He restrains from attacking her and not let his anger show on his face.

"Who's your friend?" asked Kate Argent

"This is stiles and he's date's friend" answered Allison

"Why did you go out with him? This one's cute" Kate eyed stiles up and down making I'm feel uncomfortable

"c'mon, he was just leaving and I'm sure he's busy" said Allison

It wasn't long until stiles was walking back to the jeep. He can feel someone looking at him. He doesn't have to guess that it's Kate, being the creeper that she is. The werewolf doesn't know if its because she remembers him.

"God, she's so creepy" mutter stiles as he got into his jeep and drove away

The young werewolf tightens his hold on the wheel as the anger came back. He drove to the woods and parked in front of the old Hale house. When he got out he turned off the jeep and walked to the dark woods and missing the black Camaro that blended with the darkness.

When he was surrounded by trees, his eyes flashed a golden-yellow color. His claws grew from his finger tips. He slashed at trees until the trunks couldn't support the weight and fell over. He kept doing this until he felt that someone was standing behind him.

"What!" snapped stiles

"What are you doing here?" asked the person with a rough voice

"I came here to bring you chocolate and kisses, run into your arms and run off to the sun set" stiles voice was dripping with sarcasm

Derek stepped closer to the teen. Stiles didn't move from his stop but never took his glowing eyes off the older male.

"You changed," said Derek, "I never imagined you looking older than nine-years-old"

Stiles couldn't control his anger anymore. He roared and pounced on Derek –who let his guard down- and stiles clawed at Derek's chest and torso.

Derek was able to slip his feet under stiles and push the teen off him. When he got up he got the younger werewolf by his throat and pinned him to a tree.

"Stiles stop" hissed Derek, "I'm not going to fight you"

"Good then, I'll do all the fighting"

Stiles then kneed Derek on his stomach. While the older werewolf let go to grip at his stomach in pain, stiles kneed Derek to his face kicked Derek when the making him fall on his back.

"That was fun" said stiles as he pinned Derek's arms with his knees and sat on his chest to try and hold him down.

Derek's eyes flashed and electric blue color, "stiles, get off"

"Or what?" stiles smirked

Derek used his strength to lift himself which made stiles fall when Derek stood up. Stiles sprung up to his feet and eyed Derek closely. The older wolf's eyes flashed blue in warning.

Stiles sprinted towards Derek. The beta got ready; his claws came out of his finger tips and slashed when stiles came close to striking range. When he slashed he was only met with thin air. He blinked in confusion but then left that his sides were in pain. He looked down to see that stiles was behind him with claws in his sides.

Stiles stood behind the older male with his claws in Derek's sides. Derek got his wrist and pulled the claws out and used his right hand to pull him to face the younger werewolf. The older werewolf got stiles from the throat and slammed him on the ground.

The teen clawed at Derek's chest –ripping his shirt and blood immediately started to flow- and sipped out when Derek's grip loosened. He swiped Derek's feet making the beta fall on his back. Stiles kicked Derek –making him dizzy- and smiled down at him.

Stiles panted trying to regain his breath, "did you know that she's back?" asked stiles with a serious voice

Derek had a confused expression which made stiles laugh, "Well, that's a surprise. I thought you would have run back to her after everything she did" said stiles

"What are you talking about!" demanded Derek, eyes flashing blue

"Your psychotic sugar mama is back in beacon hills you moron!" stiles got in Derek's face when he yelled at the older male

Derek growled at stiles words. He now knew who the younger werewolf was talking about. He was about to stand up again and the younger male quickly got off. Derek then turned his attention to a tree and punched it. The trunk burst into splinters and fell over.

"Sooo, I guess that you didn't kiss and make up. I bet my head that the make-up sex would've been amazing" mocked stiles with a smirk, "since you didn't, I guess we'll never know"

It was Derek's turn to lung at the other werewolf. Stiles evaded the move and in a blur knocked Derek down again. Using his werewolf strength. Stiles threw Derek at a tree. The Hale hit the tree with his back and sunk down on the floor in pain. Stiles walked to Derek and sent a kick to the older male's temple.

"Did he come here?"

It didn't take long for Derek to figure out who 'he' was.

"Yes" grunted Derek in pain

"What did you tell him and where is he?" growled stiles

"I told him that the bite is a girt," Derek slowly got up, "I told him since he's a werewolf, we're brothers"

Stiles snorted, "I bet you'll ditch him the first chance you get" seconds later the scent of blood hit his nose. A growl came from him when it was Scott's blood, "what happened!"

"We were attacked by hunters. It was an argent" replied Derek "and I also told him that I'll help him control it"

"He doesn't need you, Derek "stiles' eyes flashed golden yellow, "I'll help him and keep him safe"

"You think you can keep him safe!" demanded Derek, "you're just an omega, you were alone for years and you're still alive, which is a miracle"

"You're an omega too, Derek!" stiles clenched his hands to fists, "and you and Laura left me here alone!"

Stiles was then in front of Derek as his fist collided with Derek's stomach. Derek fell to his knees in pain and then looked up and the teen. Stiles remembered the night Derek clawed his face. He doesn't have the scars but he can still feel where the marks where at. His claws came out and he swung, nail and skin contact, Derek's face quickly became bloody.

Derek's head turned away from the force of the attack. He felt like a grenade went off in his face. For a second he saw all white from the pain. He can handle it but he felt another type of pain in his chest. It almost felt like when his family died. He now knows how stiles felt when he did the same type of attack to stiles.

"I managed just fine for the past years. I protected beacon hills without you two and a pack, "said stiles, "I sure that you heard stories about me?" smirked stiles

In New York, since Laura was the alpha she heard things from other werewolves. She would talk to another alpha –which let them stay on his territory- about and omega in California that became famous.

The alpha told Laura and Derek that there was an omega that protected a large about of land that used to have a pack that lived on it. The omega protected the land from other omegas and packs that tried to move in and take over.

The omega was well respected that it would go up against any opponent, an alpha at times as well. It was even said that other packs around the country and out the country said that they wanted the omega in their packs. A few werewolves and alphas wanted to mate with the mysterious omega but were all rejected.

"Th-that was you?" asked Derek

Stiles looked Derek in the eyes. The older wolf looks so vulnerable like the morning when Derek made it to the ruined Hale house. He knows that being in beacon hills and Laura's death isn't helping. He looked at the other werewolf turned and started to walk away. He doesn't want to pity Derek right now.

"We're not done here you know" said stiles

'_Now I have to find the other idiot'_ thought stiles

Stiles made it back to the ruins of the Hale house. He was walking towards the jeep till he spotted Derek's car. He went up to it and pulled out the keys. He put the tip on the car and dragged it across the side leaving a mark on it. He walked off towards the jeep. He drove away to look for Scott.

Stiles drove all night looking for the other teen. He would sometimes stop to try and sniff him out but could never find a trace. The night was starting to fade and dawn and then morning came.

The werewolf was driving around the woods until Scott's scent came from the open window. He followed it until Scott came into view. The moppy haired teen was slowly walking with his head down. Stiles slowed down and came to a stop so his best friend can get in.

"You know what actually worries me the most?" asked Scott

"If you say Allison, I'ma punch you in the head" answered stiles

"She probably hates me now" Scott leaned on the car door with a guiltily and pained expression

"I doubt it but I do recommend coming up with a pretty amazing apology" said stiles, "don't worry about this, if I have too, ill chain you up and feed you live mice…I had a boa once, you know I can do it"

Scott looks up from where he was leaning his head on the window and looked and stiles. The werewolf looked back, Scott shock his head and had a smile.

When they made it back home they both went to their rooms to rest. Scott had work later that day so he needed it so he won't sleep on the job.

The young werewolf was exhausted, his rampage on Derek finally caught up to him and it's taking its toll. The young lanky teen slept when the first hair on his head touched the pillow.

_Stiles was in the small library that was in the Hale house. The young pup was ready old tales of werewolves and other beasts. The thing that interested him the most was Talia's power to turn into an actual wolf. He is now reading how she can do that and he can too when he grows up._

_He was reading a story about a brave and powerful alpha until a voice interrupted him, "oh, um…sorry to interrupt you" _

_Stiles looked up from the book and saw Derek current girlfriend, Paige. Derek invited her to the house because its Cora's birthday and he was introducing her to the pack. When everyone was paying attention to the teen couple, he sneaked away and ended up here. _

"_Do you need something?" stiles voice told Paige that he was irritated._

"_Um…yeah, I'm looking for the bathroom" _

"_There's one down stairs and the other one is two doors down on the right" answered stiles and went back to his reading. He was readying the old tale again until the same girl's voice came up again. _

"_I don't think he met, I'm Paige" _

_Stiles put the book down on his lap and looked at her. he looked at her and said, "I'm stiles" _

"_Stiles?" she said in a chuckle, "that's a weird name" _

_Stiles arched and eyebrow, "so is yours. Why would your parents name you after a piece of paper in a book" snapped stiles. _

'This girl is starting to really irritate me'_ thought stiles _

_The teen was taken back at what the younger one said, "So, why aren't you outside? I bet everyone misses you and wondering where you're at" _

"_I see Cora almost every day; I don't think they'll notice I'm gone. Cora's friends will keep her company." _

"_Don't you think Derek will be looking for you," smiles Paige, "you're his best friend after all" _

_Stiles felt a pain in his chest, "we're not best friends" _

"_Oh, but Derek's mom said that you two are" _

"_That was a long time ago" said stiles in a whisper that Paige barely managed to catch._

"_so what are you reading?" asked Paige before an awkward silence settled. She walked into the library and got a chair to sit next to stiles._

"_Um…a story…uh yeah a story" said stiles nervously _

_Paige tilted her neck to look down at the book that was sitting on stiles' lap, "about what?" _

"_Hey, why don't we go down stairs?"_

_Paige didn't listen and got the book that got her interest quickly. She flipped through the pages till it settled on one, "this is cool, what type of book is this?"_

_Stiles had to come up with something quick, "a book about werewolves. The author is an old crazy man that came up with stories" _

_Paige looks at a page that was old and almost falling out. _

"_This has things that I didn't know." _

"_Yeah, well, I have to put it back now" stiles snatched the book from Paige and put it back into where he got it from._

_Paige then got up and started to look at the spines of the old books. A lot of the books were bestiaries, journals, and records of the pack. Some journals are from the time before Derek's family came from Europe. She was about to get a bestiary when stiles stopped her._

"_Wait, Derek's mom doesn't like strangers getting the books!" stiles widen his eyes at her so it would look believable"_

_At the words Paige yanked her hand back as if the shelve were on fire, "oh…thanks, I don't want to make a bad impression" said Paige with a nervous chuckle. _

"_Yeah, she doesn't want stranger to get them because they're very old. They're from Derek's mom's side of the family and she's very protective of them" explained stiles_

"_Oh, ok, what are they about?" asked Paige_

"_Umm…some are journals when Derek's ancestors were coming from Europe. I can get some because they're already falling apart" _

_Paige was about to reply until another voice came up. A smile bloomed on her face while stiles turned his back when Derek came to view. _

"_What are you doing here?" asked Derek_

"_I came up to look for the bathroom but ran into stiles" said Paige, "but I don't need to use it as bad now"_

"_Alright" chuckled Derek, "why don't you go back outside, I'll come out in awhile; I have to talk to stiles for a minute" Paige then left, leaving the two werewolves._

_Stiles still didn't face Derek. He kept his back to him while he picked out another book to read._

"_What did you two talk about?" Derek's voice didn't reveal what the teen was feeling_

"_You know what, Derek. I bet you were listening to what was said" replied stiles, "so don't worry. I didn't say anything bad about you; you should still have a girlfriend when tomorrow" _

_When stiles turned to face Derek, he wasn't surprised there was a scowl on the older teen's face. He just glared at Derek and gave a growl. Derek responded with a deeper growl of his own and then left._

_Stiles was left alone again. He went to his reading to distract himself. He didn't notice another presence until a soft hand found its way to stiles shoulder. He jumped and looked up to see Talia. She kneeled down to his eye level._

"_Don't give up, stiles; Derek is just confused right now?"_

"_What do you mean?" asked stiles_

"_Derek will be with his true mate, stiles, he just doesn't know he's looking at the wrong places" _

_Stiles didn't understand but decided to go along to get more information, "what where are the 'right' places?"_

_Talia smiled kindly at him, "I'll tell you this," she looked at the pup straight in the eyes as if she was looking into his soul, "when Derek mates with his true mate, they both will be very powerful maybe even more powerful than me"_

_Stiles' eyes widen which made Talia chuckle._

"_Don't give up" _

When stiles woke up he kept hearing those last words echoing in his head. He didn't like thinking about it because it always makes his chest hurt even more.

**Ok I lied and changed my mind about Scott's parents still being married. I want to do the whole 'I left but I'm coming home to make things right again' thing. Like in the episode when Jennifer finally dies and everyone lives and Scott's dad comes to Scott at his room. Then Scott closes the door in his face. So Scott's dad will leave and then come back. And stiles had a flashback dream about Paige! There will or might be more flashback before the fire. Also, I'll be saying why stiles was left in Beacon Hill after the fire a bit later into the story. **


End file.
